harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:5 December
Grindelwald attack Does the Grindelwakd attack shown in the first scene of FB happen on that day in 1926? I got the script for my birthday. It first describes the attack, then it talks about the newspapers and after that Newt Scamander arrives in New York "on the next morning", which we know for sure was 6th December 1926.--Rodolphus (talk) 07:48, May 10, 2017 (UTC) :I doubt it is the day before Newt arrived in the New York. Grindelwald would have to enter the USA undetected, determine which MACUSA employee would best serve his plan, track Graves down, kidnap him, learn enough about him to impersonate him flawlessly and learn enough about MACUSA to avoid giving himself away by not remembering where Graves's office were or the name of co-workers the real Graves had known for years and years, ALL in about 24 hours. Ninclow (talk) 08:51, May 10, 2017 (UTC) For all we we know, Grindelwald could have planned to kidnap Graves long before. Also, it may not have been his first visit to the USA. So may have studied Graves' personality before as well. He may have gone there by a number of possibilities, including intercontinental Apparation and Portkeys.--Rodolphus (talk) 10:30, May 10, 2017 (UTC) :As stated in the script, the attack in the first scene does take place the day before Newt arrives. This implies to me that either Grindelwald'a plans in the U.S. have been in motion for some time or that his vision gave him enough information to proceed with confidence. I would speculate that it was the real Graves that had developed a relationship to Credence, and Grindelwald was just exploiting it, and that Graves may have been in the group of Aurors at the chateaux on 5 Dec. Again just speculation, but the script is clear about the timeline. --Ironyak1 (talk) 11:00, May 10, 2017 (UTC) :It's also possible that Graves was part of Grindelwald's army. I mean, he could have "lend" Gellert his likeness, allow him to pose as him. Being Auror does not make one resistible to charisma, right? 11:11, May 10, 2017 (UTC)Juraj103 (talk) Agreed. I´m not sure at which time in the night it happened though. It could have happened in the early hours of 6th December, at least how I understand it. Should we add it to the December and 1926 articles then?--Rodolphus (talk) 11:27, May 10, 2017 (UTC) :That Grindelwald is a charismatic blighter It'll be interesting to see if he does sway characters like Graves or Theseus to his side. Anyhow, Scene 1 is "EXT. SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE—1926—NIGHT" and Scene 2 is "EXT. SHIP GLIDING INTO NEW YORK—NEXT MORNING" so it seems like the attack is the night of 5 Dec otherwise it would not be Next morning. Looks good to add to me. PS - Happy Birthday Rodolphus (whenever it was :) --Ironyak1 (talk) 11:38, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. My birthday was on Monday, and I have finally ordered my own copy of the FB DVD. By the way, can we create an article on this event, though I have to say that there is very little, probably bot enough information.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:58, May 10, 2017 (UTC)